darkshadowsfandomcom-20200222-history
221
Barnabas visits the Collinsport Inn and meets Maggie. Synopsis Teaser : My name is Victoria Winters. The residents of Collinwood are aware of a stranger in their midst, a man whose presence is felt by all. Others, far away from the great house are soon to be aware of his presence, are soon to be aware of the mystery that surrounds him. At the diner in the Collinsport Inn, Maggie is preparing to close up for the evening when she is startled by Barnabas Collins. Act I Barnabas apologizes and politely asks her for a cup of coffee. Maggie consents and the two engage upon a pleasant conversation. Barnabas shows Maggie his Wolf's-head cane and explains how it is his prized possession. With obvious deliberation, he hangs it from the back of a chair. Maggie becomes nervous when the howling of dogs can be heard outside. Act II Barnabas prepares to leave, and Maggie tells him her last name is Evans; he seems to recognize it. Barnabas leaves the diner and his cane behind. Several moments later, Maggie's boyfriend, Joe comes through the front door. Maggie tells Joe that she just met the latest member of the Collins family to move into Collinsport. Joe interjects with information concerning a woman named Jane Ackerman who had been attacked earlier in the evening. Maggie is concerned about the matter, but quickly changes the subject. She notices that Barnabas, who she sensed is a very lonely person, left his cane behind and asks Joe to take her to the Old House so that she might return it to him. Act III The two arrive at the Old House but Barnabas does not seem to be around. One of the doorknobs turns and the front door creaks open; Joe calls out, but there's no answer. Maggie suggests going inside, and Joe reluctantly follows. Maggie wanders about the drawing room while Joe checks upstairs. Maggie turns back towards the foyer to find Barnabas standing right behind her. Barnabas apologizes for startling her again, and is nonplussed to discover that she is not alone. She introduces him to Joe and they return his cane to him before leaving. As the door shuts, Willie enters the room and asks Barnabas what his intentions toward Maggie are. Act IV Joe and Maggie arrive at the Evans cottage. They discuss Barnabas, and Maggie admits to being afraid of him. Joe brushes it off, thinking the atmosphere of the Old House affected her. Meanwhile, Willie accuses Barnabas of intentionally leaving his cane in the coffee shop. Barnabas is angered by Willie's gruff demeanor and bitingly tells Willie that he has no obligation to explain himself. He then reminds Willie that he has a job to do and orders him to go do it. Willie tries to beg off the mysterious job, claiming that he fears he will lose his mind. Barnabas gives Willie a look that makes him fear more for his safety than his sanity, and he rushes out the door. As dogs howl in the night, Barnabas goes to a window and stares outside. At that moment, Maggie behaves oddly as if she were in a trance. She tells Joe that she feels as if someone were looking right through her. We see Barnabas with his eyes glowing in the light of a candle. Memorable quotes : Maggie: It's one of the charms of Collinsport. We roll up the sidewalks when the sun goes down. ---- : Barnabas: Yes, Collinsport can be lonely at times. But then it's not unique in that respect. Nighttime in itself can be lonely. : Maggie: I suppose so. : Barnabas: But then, one gets used to loneliness. It's part of existence. ---- : Barnabas: But then, uniqueness is not always a good thing. It sets you apart from other men. : Dramatis personae * Jonathan Frid as Barnabas Collins * Kathryn Leigh Scott as Maggie Evans * John Karlen as Willie Loomis * Joel Crothers as Joe Haskell Background information and notes Production * A low-hanging four-piece light fixture has been added to the set for the Collinsport Inn restaurant. * An echo effect is laid onto the voices of Kathryn Leigh Scott and Joel Crothers as they enter the Old House, giving the illusion of a great space. Story * Barnabas states that the Old House will continue to stand "as long as there is a Collins to live in it." * The restoration of the Old House has begun, and the Portrait of Josette has been moved from its place above the mantel. In will next appear in Josette's room in 236. * TIMELINE: Day 64 takes place. Bloopers and continuity errors * A boom microphone shadow can be seen across Kathryn Leigh Scott's back in the Old House. * When Barnabas looks out the window while holding a candle, at one point a very strange squeaking sound occurs, perhaps something going wrong with the howling dog sound effect. External links Dark Shadows - Episode 221 on the IMDb Dark Shadows Everyday - Episode 221 - Mystery Date0221